For years, lighting systems, such as ceiling mounted lighting fixtures or luminaires, have made use of fluorescent lamps and/or incandescent lamps. In addition to the lamps, lighting systems typically include an assembly of components, such as ballasts and reflectors. Luminaires that incorporate fluorescent lamps are the most commonly used commercial light sources due to their relatively high efficiency, diffuse light distribution characteristics, and long operating life. Luminaires that incorporate light emitting diodes are emerging as an attractive alternative to fluorescent lamp luminaires, providing marked improvements in efficiency and operating life. LED flat panel lighting fixtures are now replacing fluorescent lights, such as in drop ceilings.